


Something About Jane

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Double Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about Jane... (Let's say this is set in an alternate canon version of season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pbhiatus_fic Dirty Double Drabbles Challenge.

There’s something about Jane.

Maybe it’s the way she confidently strolled into the warehouse and offered her help.

Maybe it’s because she causally stripped off of her grimy clothes right before Sara to shrug on a clean shirt.

Maybe it’s the way her warm hand patted Sara’s bare shoulder, sympathetically but without any pity, when she caught a glimpse of the scars on her back.

Maybe there’s something about _Sara_ wanting something that will be hers and not sharable with the boys in the next room – none of the boys.

Whatever it is, it has Sara writhing under the spray in the small shower booth as Jane kneels between her legs and kisses her inner thighs. Fingers, lips, tongue, a hint of teeth, and Sara’s scrapping at the tiled wall, gripping the plastic curtain, panting and moaning. A teasing “Shhh... they’re going to hear you,” only makes her louder.

The tepid water washes away sweat and remaining traces of arousal, but more obvious marks of what’s just happened are still on display – bright eyes, ragged breathing, pink cheeks.

There’s something about Jane that makes Sara help her up and whisper against her lips, “Let see if they can hear _you_.”

~o~


End file.
